forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Nyanzaru
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = Ubtao, Waukeen, Gond, Savras, Sune, Tymora | currency = | population1 = 9,375 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 12,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = Amn (in 1479) Independent in the late 1480s or early 1490s | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = Seven merchant princes | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} 'Port Nyanzaru'The spelling is "Nyanzaru" in all written sources until Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide but is spelled "Nyranzaru" on the map that came with ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting''. In Tomb of Annihilation the city is again spelled "Nyanzaru", which implies that "Nyranzaru" was simply a misspelling.) was a port in northern Chult that was an Amnian colony until at least 1479 DR, but gained independence sometime in the late 1480s DR. It was the major trading center for all of Chult. Geography The small port city was located on the Bay of Chult at the mouth of the River Soshenstar. Government By 1479 DR, Amn controlled all mercantile activities in the city, and people unaffiliated with a trading company were forced to live in shantytowns outside the walls. Sometime in the late 1480s or early 1490s DR, the city won its independence from Amn due to the influence of a consortium of Chultan traders backed by the Triceratops Society. With help from the Society, the traders then rose to the title of merchant princes and ruled the city in a council where each had equal vote. Goldenthrone was the seat of governance for the merchant princes. By the late 1480s or early 1490s DR, the seven merchant princes of Port Nyanzaru were: * Ekene-Afa * Ifan Talro'a * Jessamine * Jobal * Kwayothé * Wakanga O'tamu * Zhanthi Trade A wide variety of both mundane and exotic goods could be found in Port Nyanzaru. The majority of foreign trade within the city took place in the Grand Souk. Defenses The port was protected by a high stone wall and designed with defense as a priority, due to the many pirates in the waters of the Shining Sea. Layout Wards and Districts The walled portion of the city was roughly separated into three wards. Additionally, three districts lay outside the city's walls. Rumors While unconfirmed, it was thought that the harbormaster in control in the late 14 century DR paid tribute to a powerful dragon turtle living in the Bay of Chult. In exchange for this monthly pay, the dragon turtle kept all other sea monsters from harming the port and hindering trade. Inhabitants Port Nyanzaru was inhabited largely by humans of chultan descent. A few tabaxi lived in the city, working as minstrels or guides out of Port Nyanzaru. Chultan Shield dwarves lived in the port, including albino dwarves. Yuan-Ti spies resided in Port Nyanzaru, monitoring the merchant princes, treasure hunters, and adventurers. Notable Inhabitants * Harbormaster Zindar, the half-gold dragon harbormaster of the city. * Grandfather Zitembe, head priest of Savras * Sibonseni, chief priest of Waukeen Organizations The Triceratops Society was very active in Port Nyranzaru, controlling the unloading and loading of all cargo at the docks. They kept tabs on all visitors coming ashore, especially if a visitor was suspected of being a mage or carrying magical items. If the visitor headed off into the jungle, the Society would send agents to notify the surrounding villages. Appendix Notes Appearances * Tomb of Annihilation References Category:Cities Category:Small cities Category:Settlements Category:Ports Category:Locations in Chult Category:Locations on the Chultan Peninsula Category:Locations on the River Soshenstar Category:Locations on the Bay of Chult Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations